


Purple Nurples

by mandylynn4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a case, Sam gets a little upset at Dean....and indulges his brother in a secret Dean didn't know he knew about before.....  </p><p>Written for a prompt by a friend on FB.  It's not the best because I got super duper busy and it's NOT betaed......forgive my crap style.  Prompt was Dean likes nipple play and Sam is a dirty talker.  I don't have a nipple kink of my very own, so this is probably super sucky.  :(  I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Nurples

Dean's fingers drummed on the dash of the Impala, eyes scanning the area out of habit. They were working a werewolf case in a small town outside of Wichita and they’d followed a lead to the small convenience store, where an eye witness worked. Sam was inside the gas station, chatting up the girl at the register, making her giggle and blush. She flipped a hand through her shiny brown hair as he spoke to her. Bit her lip as she concentrated on what he was saying. Sam gave her an earnest grin, ducked his head shyly, then nodded. She handed him his receipt after scribbling something on the bottom, giving him a dazzling smile as he strolled out of the store.

  
"Score, Samantha," Dean laughed, snatching the receipt out of his brother's fingers as soon as he was seated.

  
"Hey!"

  
Sam made an attempt to grab the slip of paper back, but Dean dodged him easily. He scanned the scrawling on the bottom (purple pen with hearts dotting her I’s) and cheered. "Bashful puppy dog face does it every time. Got directions and her number. She want to meet up with you later? Give you a good time?"

Sam's face flushed red and he settled back into the seat, hunching in on himself like he used to do as a child. "Shut up. It's just her number. It's not like I'm even gonna call her." He looked into the shop again, sending another smile the cashier's way when he realized she was watching them. "Got us some information on the case, didn't it?"

  
Dean chuckled, sending his own bright smile to the girl. "Sure, Sammy." He tucked the receipt up into the visor above his head, pulling away from the store with an extra press of the gas to make a loud rumble.

  
They drove a few miles down the road before Sam sat up straight and cleared his throat. "Want me to get rid of it?"

  
"Rid of what?"

  
"That receipt."

  
Dean glanced over at Sam, eyes twinkling. "Why? You gonna call her?"

  
Sam huffed out a heavy breath. "No. I just...."

  
Dean opened the window, the receipt fluttering in the wind. "Chill, Sammy. I’ll take care of it for you..." As he raised his hand to pull it loose from the visor, Sam jerked forward and slapped his own hand up, holding it still.

"No, wait."

Deah laughed with glee. "Somebody's not been laid in a while," he teased. "When the gas station girl gets your blood pumpin', you know it's been awhile."

  
"She was cute," Sam said simply, hand sliding away from the visor.

  
"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Cute enough to keep her number."

  
Sam titled his head to the side and smiled, agreeing.

  
“Cute enough to share her with your older, wiser brother?” Dean winked. “I mean, you do have good taste in ladies, Sammy. She seems like a goer.”

  
"Shut up."

  
"Somebody's blushing."

  
"I mean it, Dean."

  
"Ooooo.....scary."

  
They drove for a few more miles in silence, Sam pouting and Dean grinning. "You really gonna call her? Give her a last night on earth scenario?"

"What does it matter to you, Dean? Really. I mean, you go out in nearly every town we stop at and find a girl to charm. But I'm not allowed to get a girl's number? I’m not a fucking virgin, you know."

  
"I know that. Jeez. I was just giving you shit.” Dean clicked on the radio and tapped along to the music for a few minutes. His eyes moved up to the small scrap of paper. “Seriously, though…if you don’t call her, can I?”

  
“Dean….” Sam growled, jaw clenching and unclenching in frustration.

  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Samantha. Here." He reached up and started to flip open the visor, intent on giving Sam the paper. The receipt, however, caught the wind and was carried out the window, sailing along down the road behind the Impala.

  
"Dammit, Dean!" Sam cursed, turning around in his seat to watch it fly away from them. "You're such an asshole sometimes."

  
"Fuck. Sorry, Sam." Dean slowed the car down and looked into the rearview, unable to see where the paper had went. He gave his brother a smile as he laid his arm across the seat and leaned closer. "I guess she's just not going to get to experience the Winchester charm after all."

  
Sam threw his hand out so quickly that Dean didn't have time to react properly. It slapped across the flat of Dean's chest hard, long fingers snapping down sharply over Dean's right nipple. The pain shocked through his system, heat flaring through his body and centering in his groin. His nipple perked up, standing out against the cotton fabric of his shirt. The Impala swerved sharply to the left. He turned the wheel to correct the swerve, eyes wide with surprise and fear.

  
Dean's breath whooshed out. He whipped his head around to look at his brother. "Jesus, Sam! I didn’t let that damn thing fly away on purpose! And you could have killed us!”  
Sam’s face was part anger and part something Dean had never seen before. His right arm was bracing himself from the swerving ride, but his left was still outstretched to Dean, hand flat and ready to slap him again. His eyes dropped to Dean’s tee shirt, moving over the tented cotton with interest. His nostrils flared. “Bullshit. You wouldn’t crash this car or kill either of us.” He dropped his arm abruptly, the sound of it hitting the leather seat making Dean jump.

  
Dean got his eyes back on the road, but his arms were shaking. “That fucking hurt, man. And if that number means that much to you, I’ll get the paper back for you. God knows I didn’t fucking memorize the directions, anyway.” He shivered when he noticed Sam’s eyes on him, teeth making indentions in his lower lip. His cock throbbed in his jeans and he shifted to accommodate.

  
“Turn left at the next stoplight. Drive until we hit dirt.”

  
“Seriously? That doesn’t sound-“

  
Sam’s arm whipped out again, but this time, his fingers lingered on Dean’s nipple, twisting painfully. Dean let out a yelp of shock. Sam’s fingers squeezed harder, then released. Dean took a shaky breath and scooted forward in the seat, cock nearing full hardness. “When we hit dirt,” Sam growled, “pull over.”

  
As soon as they crunched over gravel, Dean pulled the Impala to a stop, looking around at the deserted road. “The fuck, Sam?”

  
“Turn off the car.”

  
“Sam?”

  
“I’m not fucking around here, Dean. Turn. Off. The car.”

  
Dean fumbled the keys until the engine turned off. He twisted around so he could look at his brother. “What the fuck is your problem, Sam? I mean-“

  
Sam turned to Dean slowly. He inched forward, index finger and thumb grabbing ahold of Dean’s sore nipple lightly. At Dean’s intake of breath, Sam licked his lips. “I think you need to tell me about your problem.” He squeezed Dean’s nipple harder.

  
Dean pushed Sam’s hand off his chest and frowned, crossing his own arms in front of him. “I don’t have a fucking problem, Sam. Unless you count the fact that my fucking brother is giving me bruises while I’m driving and attempting to have me killed over a goddamn bimbo’s phone number!”

  
“I never had any intention of calling that girl, you know. She was cute, but it’s not like I won’t get the opportunity again in another city.” Sam smiled slowly. “I can get laid when and where I want to, with no help from you. And as for giving you bruises while you drive? I think you like it.”

  
Dean grit his teeth together and looked out the window. “No, I don’t.”

  
“Liar.”

  
“Really, Sam? Who the fuck likes their nipples twisted like that? It fucking hurts.”

  
Sam cocked an eyebrow at him and glanced down at Dean’s lap. He leaned closer, lips almost touching Dean’s ear. “Yeah, but it hurts so good, doesn’t it?” His voice was low and deep. When his hand rested on Dean’s bicep, the older man allowed his arms to untwine.

  
Dean closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. “Sammy…”

  
Sam’s fingers slid over the tender flesh, rubbing gently over the clothed nipple. “Been awhile since you let this happen, big brother,” he crooned. “Rhonda Hurley, if I remember correctly.”

  
Dean looked at his brother, startled. “How did you-“

  
“Dean, I was fifteen when you hooked up with her. You came back to the motel after being with her and you didn’t really pay attention to if I was awake or not. Just got ready for your shower and didn’t even bother to shut the bathroom door. Your shirt came off and I saw it in the mirror. The bruises. The lipstick marks. The scratches. The bites. And you ran your hand over one of your nipples, all puffy and red….” Sam shuddered beside him, reliving the memory behind closed eyes. When he opened them, he looked right into Dean’s eyes. “The sound you made, Dean….I was fucking fifteen and I came in my boxers just watching you.” He flicked one finger across Dean’s erect nipple and licked his lips at Dean’s reaction.

  
“After that, I waited to see when you let another girl play with them. And I think maybe most of the time you were too afraid to ask. Or maybe the girls didn’t feel comfortable with it. But I noticed sometimes that your chest would be sore or marked up….never quite as well as Rhonda did it….but I knew that you had done it yourself because we hadn’t been able to stay put long enough for you to meet anyone.”

  
Dean let out a muffled groan. “Fuck, Sammy….I didn’t know….”

  
“That probably made it hotter. Just knowing that you had this secret kink that you didn’t indulge yourself in. But I could indulge myself whenever I wanted by thinking about it.” Sam leaned in close again, this time nuzzling his nose over the hardened peak. Dean hissed, hips raising instinctively. “That night after Rhonda has been my go-to thought when I’m alone….or when I need to get in and get out if you know what I mean.”

  
Hot lips closed over his nipple and the tip of Sam’s tongue traced a circle around the outside of it. Dean shoved at his brother’s shoulders suddenly, pressing his back against the inside of the door. His eyes were wild with want and fear. “Sam?”

  
Sam blinked in confusion. “I know it’s been awhile, Dean,” he stated, sitting back up and dragging a hand through his hair. “I can help you.”

  
“But I’m not gay, Sam.”

  
Sam rolled his eyes. “ _That’s_ your defense, Dean?”

  
“Well….”

  
“I’m not going to fuck you. I’m not even gonna kiss you on your mouth, Dean. I’m just going to help you out. Indulge you in something you can’t find anywhere else. I mean, random girls we hook up with are nice….but face it, we’re not around long enough for you to get what you really need from them. I’ve seen what marks make you squirm and what spots are the most sensitive. I’ve researched this for years, Dean.”

  
“That’s….actually….really fucking strange.”

  
“Jesus.” Sam huffed out a breath. “Well, your loss then.” He faced the window, staring out into the gathering dusk over a milo field. “Might as well get on with the case. And forget I said anything.”

  
“Sam….”

  
“I feel fucking stupid right now, Dean. Just….just start the car and let’s get back to work.”

  
Dean took a deep breath, gripped the steering wheel until it creaked, and then sighed deep and long. “You’re….you’re okay with this?”

  
“Okay with you blowing me off after looking like a goddamn desperate creeper? No.”

  
“No, Sam. Okay with this whole….nipple thing….”

  
Sam’s head whipped around, eyes flashing heat. “More than okay with it.”

  
“Um….okay, then. Uh….what do you want me to do?”

  
Sam let out a whine, moving forward into Dean’s space again, forcing his brother to lay back against the door once more. “Shirt….take off your shirt, Dean.”

  
“Will you do it for me?”

  
“Fuck. Yeah.”

  
Sam’s fingers, chilled by the evening air, slid up underneath Dean’s shirt and tickled up his brother’s sides. The sensation pebbled Dean’s nipples farther. “Sorry,” Sam whispered, carefully rolling the cotton with him as he went.

  
“Don’t be,” Dean mumbled. “’S good.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Dean tucked his chin and put up his arms as the shirt came sliding off his body, the worries of the previous few moments put to rest. Before the shirt was completely free of his wrists, Sam twisted the fabric tightly around, effectively binding his arms out of the way. He hissed in surprise and arousal as Sam’s tongue snaked out and lapped at his tender nipple.

  
“You like this?”

  
Dean nodded.

  
“How about….”

  
Dean’s hips raised up as soon as Sam’s teeth closed down around the nub, gently teasing and tugging slightly. “Oh, hell yeah, Sammy.” A sharp pull had his cock blurting sticky wet inside his jeans.

  
Sam smiled up at him, one hand rolling a nipple between strong fingers. “You like the rough parts best.” He gave the nipple a yank. “Can’t get enough pain with your pleasure. I get it.” He closed his teeth around the other nipple and clamped down just enough to give a spark of pain. His tongue followed and soothed the hurt. “But more than the biting and the pulling….you like….”

  
Sam sucked the nipple into his mouth fully, wet lips flanged out around the dusky skin. He nursed softly for a few moments, then ratcheted up the suction until Dean was moaning in earnest and bucking up underneath his brother’s body. He pressed firmly down on Dean’s hips to hold him still. Very slowly and with an intense amount of pressure, Sam slid off Dean’s nipple, relishing the pop sound his mouth made and admiring the red ring he’d made on the skin.

  
“Again,” Dean panted, squirming underneath his brother’s strong hands. “Do it again.”

  
Sam smiled, mouth shiny with spit. He repeated the suck and pull on the other nipple again and again, staring up at Dean through his eyelashes with pride as each red mark appeared. Once Dean’s chest was a rosy red from nipple to nipple and sweat was popping out over his forehead, Sam licked a stripe between up his neck to his ear, panting.  
“You’re so fucking gorgeous like this, Dean. More gorgeous than any girl I’ve ever seen. And so fucking hot for it, even though all I’ve done is play with these.” He fingered a nipple delicately, biting down on Dean’s earlobe as he shivered with the stimulation. “I’m going to give you what you really need now, though, and what I’ve been waiting a while to see again. Only this time, I get to help you get there. And you’re going to love every single minute.”

 

Sam sat back on his haunches, raising his hands to shoulder height. Quickly, with great speed, he brought both hands down, slapping Dean’s nipples at the same time.  
The sound that wrenched itself from Dean’s throat was almost inhuman. His back arched into the after-sting of the slaps and he heaved breath after breath. His cock was so hard that it was painful. “Fuck, Sammy.”

  
“Yeah, it’s so good, isn’t it, Dean? You fucking love it.” He slapped his fingers down again, harder. “So pretty, Dean. Your nipples just begging for it. Red and puffy and so fucking hard they could cut glass.” He slapped at them again. “Yeah, baby. Gonna make you come just like this.” Slap. “With your pants on and your arms useless….and your tits just so…” Slap. “…damn…” Slap. “….sore…”

  
Dean’s back arched incredibly far, mouth open on a silent scream. The pain was so good, so perfect and he was so damn close. “Sammy….God…need…”

  
“I know,” Sam whispered, leaning back down and rasping his tongue over the sorest, reddest spots on Dean’s chest. Making his tongue into a point, he probed at the bruising flesh. One hand snaked down just below Dean’s belly, rubbing just slightly at the hardness beneath denim. He peered up at his brother with dark eyes. “Gonna make you come, big brother.” He pressed a thumb against one nipple, pushing it flat into his chest, while his mouth descended on the other, sucking as hard as he dared.

  
“FUCK, SAMMY! YES!!!”

  
Dean’s cock leapt inside his jeans, spurting out stream after stream of come. His brother continued to lap at his nipple with his tongue while he held onto him, hips working feverishly.

  
“God, Sammy…that was amazing…,” he panted, coming down slowly from the high of orgasm. He watched as his baby brother jerked and spasmed on the seat. “You close, too, Sammy? Gonna come like this?”

  
Sam cried out against Dean’s skin, hips working feverishly against the leather seat. Dean pulled his arms free of the shirt and tangled fingers into Sam’s hair, tugging lightly as his brother suckled on his nipple. The suction increased and Dean cried out again at the sensation on raw skin. Jerking at his brother’s hair more insistently, he felt the suction break and Sam’s mouth go slack with a groan. Dean looked into his eyes and watched as his baby brother lost all control and came in his pants above him.

  
As Sam’s body calmed down, his mouth returned to sucking lightly at Dean’s nipple. Dean found himself rubbing soothing circles on Sam’s back and brushing strands of hair out of his face. He shook his head to clear it, reaching over to grab his shirt from the dash where he’d tossed it. Sam sat up slowly, a small smile on his lips. Dean slid his shirt on and ran a hand over the back of his neck. Both of them regarded their ruined pants and Sam dug around in the glove box for some napkins.

  
“So….that happened,” Dean remarked, amused. “Ummmm….”

  
“Don’t make it a thing, Dean.”

  
“What?”

  
“Just…..it is what it is. You need it? Come ask. It wasn’t just one sided, you know.” He busied himself with cleaning his pants, hand awkwardly inside.

  
“I know.”

  
“I’m serious.”

  
“I know.”

  
“So…”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Good.”

  
“Yep.”

  
“Glad we had the talk.”

  
Sam laughed and tossed his wet napkin at Dean’s face.

  
“Oh, gross, dude! No spooge!”

  
Sam smirked. “We’ll work up to it.”


End file.
